


Valentine

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [18]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Flowers, Gen, I love flowers, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Absolve. Verb. To set (someone) free from an obligation or the consequences of guilt.He opened the wooden door......and almost crashed into a large bouquet of flowers, held by his butler.
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Absolve

**Author's Note:**

> I was researching flower meanings and I fell in love with this! I might incorporate this in my fics for the next few days.

The older teen pitched the bridge of his nose again, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning loud enough to hear himself over the din in the Manor. 

What did he say about keeping the Manor quiet while he was working? Ciel opened his eyes with determination, wrath burning in his uncovered, cerulean eye. 

He stood up and organized his papers. He was not going to get much else done today, anyways. 

He sighed irritably and straightened, marching to the door. What mess would he have Sebastian see to today? he wondered, a wry smirk gracing his face. Well, one way to find out. 

He opened the wooden door... 

...and almost crashed into a large bouquet of flowers, held by his butler.

Ciel stepped back in surprise, then cleared his throat and took the offered bouquet, looking at Sebastian with a raised brow. 

“From Elizabeth,” came the reply, polite as ever. 

“Ah,” he took a closer look at the flowers and noted the cuter colors she used, the noises he had heard all day forgotten. 

The purple of the asters, the white carnations, the blush of the crysanthemums, and the darker magenta hue of the single foxglove blended into a lovely hue. He studied the formation of the arrangement, how the lone foxglove was surrounded by the carnations, chrysanthemums, and the asters, looking somewhat out of place compared to the rest of the aesthetic of the bouquet. Ciel thumbed the foxglove, its small flowers delicate to the touch. 

“It’s beautiful,” he murmured, his gut twisting despite his compliment. He often got this feeling when he was reminded of Elizabeth.

“As I thought, young master. What will you send in response?” Sebastian asked, still in front of him.  Ciel kept his gaze on the flowers in his arms, then took his eye-patch off, staring into Sebastian’s blood-red eyes for a few seconds.

They flashed, and he absolved, “The loveliest yellow carnations and purple hyacinths for her, Sebastian.”


	2. Ragamuffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragamuffin. Noun. A ragged often disreputable person; especially : a poorly clothed often dirty child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRATION STRUCK!! I made today's word work in here, but I may not be so lucky next time, haha.
> 
> ... and the flowers I put in here might not be the most accurate bc of their bloom times but whatever! I researched and spent some time on this, so hopefully that shows!

He could not shake the lingering feeling of guilt the rest of the day, but he did not acknowledge it out loud. Instead, he took to the garden. He was not an outdoorsy person, but his mind was elsewhere. 

The cool air brought goosebumps to his forearms as he trekked the paved path to the massive garden. He was welcomed with the wonderful scents of life when he stepped into the garden, the many different blooms and plants a sight to behold. 

He walked slowly, admiring them all. He smelled the white roses and marveled at the blood that tainted the stem where a thorn had pricked his finger. Not so pure now, Ciel mused wryly, walking past the beautiful blooms to take a look at the rest of the garden. 

From the other colored roses- black and red- to the orange lilies, the narcissus, the amaranth globes and even the amaryllis, it was like taking a look into his own head and heart. 

He stopped at the amaryllis area and crouched, head suddenly filling with unwanted memories. The abduction, hunger, blood, brand, and the agony of his past emotions flashed quickly yet violently in his mind's eye. His brand ached, as if it was still the scabby, red mess it was a few days after the event. He knew that he was not the ragamuffin that he once felt and looked like when he was carried out by the demon he contracted as a butler, but he could not shake these feelings of helplessness and desperation that he felt sometimes. 

He did not realize that he was breathing too quickly until a soft touch on his shoulder brought him back. He flinched and turned around, relaxing when he saw his butler standing over him. 

"Sebastian," Ciel acknowledged, slowing and deepening his breaths, standing up to regain his composure. "What beings you here?" 

"I could ask the same of you, young master," he replied, passive as ever, yet hiding something behind those few words. 

"I was thinking." 

Sebastian hummed, examining his features carefully. Ciel fidgeted, uncomfortable despite the nonchalant appearance he tried to maintain. 

"In any case, you have received another bouquet. You are quite the infamous man," the demon's tone sent a little thrill up the teen's spine, but Ciel ignored that, arching a brow at the statement. 

"Oh? And who is it from?" 

"That is for me to know, and you to find out," he replied mischievously, and took his arm from behind his back, revealing a lovely bouquet of familiar flowers. 

He accepted the bouquet and gazed at the black baccara roses, fire lilies, amaranth globes, and narcissus blooms, the colors of the sunset and night blended into a delicious harmony. 

"This is quite the... passionate one," Ciel started, feeling that the bouquet meant something more than he knew. He looked up and froze, eyes widening when he saw Sebastian's hungry gaze on him. 

"The sender also seems selfish," Sebastian continued and steppedcloser to Ciel, the air growing thicker. He swallowed and the demon's eyes followed the movement, tongue peeking in between his sharp teeth. His breath hitched, then a marvelously stupid idea popped into his head. 

He narrowed his eyes, smirking devilishly, and leaned closer to Sebastian. Then, he pulled on his tie and whispered into his ear, "I do hope to know who sent it, so that I may personally thank them." 

He let go of the tie and left the garden and seemingly impressed demon, willing his heartbeat and mind to slow down.


End file.
